warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparrowpelt (SkC)
Leafstar |apps = TinycloudRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 505 |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Battles of the Clans, The Rescue |deadbooks = None }} Sparrowpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with a dark-striped tail and yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Sparrowpelt is first introduced as Boris, a kittypet who lives with his sister, Cherry. He and his sister meet Sky, but call him Moony because he always comes out on the night of the full moon and "talks to it". He and his sister think that Sky is crazy because he also tells stories about dead cats in the stars. He and his sister first meet Firestar when they think that he and Sandstorm are Moony (due to not having seen them face-to-face at all). As a prank, they put a maggot-infested mouse in their cave and throw rocks at them. :Later, he and Cherry come back to bother them, but this time, they are caught by Firestar and Sandstorm. The two warriors corner and lecture them on how they have been acting and Boris tells them of a cat named Moony, who they thought had been the one in the cave that Firestar and Sandstorm were in. He then asks if they can go, and he and his sister quickly run away. :Later, they nosily stalk Firestar and are amazed at his hunting skills. Firestar teaches them the basics, and tells them all about SkyClan. They keep coming back, so Firestar eventually offers them a place in the Clan. They accept, and begin to train as apprentices, Sandstorm mentoring Boris and Firestar mentoring Cherry. :After Scratch and Clover join the Clan, Boris has an idea that would let more cats know about SkyClan. He suggests that they have a meeting at the Rockpile, and that Firestar could tell any cats that they could find all about SkyClan, and how it would work if they joined. Boris and Cherry lead the way into Twolegplace to tell their old kittypet friends about the meeting. At their friend Hutch's nest, Boris and Cherry ask if they can have some of his cream. But Firestar says that it's either cream, or SkyClan. Reluctantly, they say goodbye to Hutch and take Firestar to meet Lily and Rose, twin siamese cats, who refuse the offer. :After leaving Lily and Rose's garden, they hear Boris and Cherry's old Twolegs calling them from a distance. Boris sadly tells Firestar that they would really miss their Twolegs, and Cherry asks if that was wrong. Firestar tells them it isn't wrong to miss their Twolegs, but that they had to choose. Boris meows determinedly that they ''have chosen, and then they lead Firestar out of Twolegplace. :Boris and Cherry come to the meeting, and after Hutch doesn't show up, they begin arguing about whether they should have stopped by his house or not. But he shows up after that. After the meeting is over, Cherry speaks up saying that she and Boris would join the Clan. :Later, Boris receives his full apprentice name, Sparrowpaw, and he is given the warrior Leafdapple as a mentor. :The night Skywatcher dies, Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw tell Firestar that they wish that they had said sorry for calling him names. They sit vigil with him, but fall asleep during it. :When Skywatcher sends Firestar a dream telling him that a medicine cat is on her way, Firestar asks Sparrowpaw if he would take him to Twolegplace to help him look for her. Sparrowpaw agrees, and they set off. Sparrowpaw is much more nervous to be back than he used to be. Sparrowpaw takes Firestar to an alley. Oscar is there, and snickers at Sparrowpaw, calling him by his kittypet name Boris, and tells him that he was expecting that he would come back. Sparrowpaw tells Oscar his new name, but Oscar just laughs at him and jeers at his new name. They then meet a kittypet named Echo, who had stepped in to say that she had had weird dreams. They take her back to the Clan so she can be their medicine cat, and she earns her full name, Echosong. :When the rats attack, he fights in the battle, but his sister Cherrypaw is hurt badly. She later recovers, thanks to Echosong. Sparrowpaw is part of the patrol that goes to attack the rats in their barn. After the rats are beaten, Shortwhisker decides to leave. Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw said they would miss him, and would always be his friends. Leafstar made Sparrowpaw a warrior after the rat attack, giving him the warrior name Sparrowpelt, and giving him Tinypaw to mentor. ''SkyClan's Destiny :His apprentice, Tinypaw, and her brothers, Bouncepaw and Rockpaw, become warriors: Tinycloud, Bouncefire, and Rockshade. He is then shown mostly by his sister Cherrytail and on patrols. Sparrowpelt is one of the SkyClan warriors who resents the daylight-warriors. :He fights in the rat attack and the fight against Stick, Coal, Cora, and Shorty's enemies, although he is not seen during either one. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Sparrowpaw is seen explaining to Clovertail a battle move Sharpclaw had taught him. :He tells her how he waited on a thin branch for Whitewhisker to pass by, then leaped down at him. Clovertail worries if Whitewhisker was hurt, but Sparrowpaw wasn't even close to him. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with amber eyes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sister:' :Cherrytail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 215 Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Kittypet Category:Apprentices